bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Akihasora/My first fan-made Omni units (includes the 7 star form stats)
The Divine Reaper, Metaphos (7*) Element: (Light) Summon: "Oh a human?...I didn't saw your kind after the last fight that take a toll on my body..."'' ''Fusion: "Do you think this will help with my attemp to stabilize the contamination I got? I hope it does"'' ''Lore: An ancient fairy tale book of a mysterious lost city said that there is once a divine being wielding the scythe of protection that served the city as a beacon of hope for the citizens. He is worship and respect as if he is a god messenger and the city is in the prime of prosperity. Yet, one day, a mysterious human wielding a staff of destruction came to the city and set ablaze the whole city, sending the message that gods are here through him to start a divine punishment. The divine being then protects the city by sealing the unholy being, but he also pays the price of his life as he seals the human. The divine being then also vanishes as the city replenishes itself to its glory. It is believe that he is living somewhere within Grand Gaia, having darkness and light within him. Stats HP: ''5,456 (Base) / 6,485 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,102 (Anima) ''ATK: 2,620 (Base) / 3,236 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,623 (Breaker) DEF: ''1,636 (Base) / 2,759 (Lord, Anima) / 2,504 (Breaker) / 2,940 (Guardian) / 2,634 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,595 (Base) / 2,675 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,116 (Anima) / 2,372 (Guardian) / 3,210 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: 12 hits BB: ''16 Hit / 21 BC Fill ''SBB: 15 Hits / 28 BC Fill UBB: 20 Hits / 31 BC Fill Leader and Extra Skill '' '' LS: Divinity Divide 50% Boost to DEF and ATK, probable 15% light and dark elemental damage reduction and probable resistance against 1 KO attack (15% chance) Extra skill: Balance of the holy and the unholy Activates angel idol when the received damage is 10,000 or more (Can only be activates once) and reduce BB gauge needed for BB/SBB (15% reduction) '' '' Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave burst BB: Hands of protection '' 16 combo light and dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction & negate status ailments. ''SBB: holy Grail of life and death 15 combo light and attacks on all foes, 50% damage reduction & adds light and dark barrier (3,000 HP in total) UBB: Seal of contradiction 20 combo massive light and dark attacks on all foes, reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns and great probability of raising allies from KO The unravel light, Metaphos (Omni) Summon: "Alas, I found a way to balance the darkness and light without the destruction of one another"'' ''Evolution: "It feels nice to be in control again...may we find the balance for the world"'' ''Fusion: "It feels weird...this technique somehow...don't mind me mumbling about this"'' ''Lore: A noble being returns to the realm of humans in a dire situation. Not long after his victory of sealing the darkness away, he disappeared to the ancient temple where he trains himself to gain control of the darkness that infected him. He is now fighting against the other unholy beings and frees the dead. The war leaves the city to ruin but the citizens of the city is save by his barrier. Yet, he disappear again…but this time he shines the ray of hope towards his beloved citizens and it is said that he travel around to save the entities from corruption. Stats HP: ''6,201 (Base) / 8,195 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9,143 (Anima) ''ATK: 2,720 (Base) / 3,386 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,823 (Breaker) DEF: ''2,166 (Base) / 2,949 (Lord, Anima) / 2,629 (Breaker) / 3,242 (Guardian) / 2,734 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,139 (Base) / 2,784 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,326 (Anima) / 2,572 (Guardian) / 3,310 (Oracle) '' '' ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: 14 hits BB: ''18 Hit / 22 BC Fill ''SBB: 17 Hits / 29 BC Fill UBB: 22 Hits / 32 BC Fill '' '' Leader and Extra Skill LS: Lumen accensae 60% Boost to DEF and ATK, probable 15% light and dark elemental damage reduction and probable resistance against 1 KO attack (20% chance) Extra skill: Libra Ex luce et tenebris Activates angel idol when the received damage is 10,000 or more (Can only be activates once) and reduce BB gauge needed for BB/SBB (20% reduction) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave burst BB: Corruptio cure 18 combo light and dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction, negate status ailments and converts DEF relative to ATK for 2 turns SBB: Et lucem tenebras contradictio 17 combo light and attacks on all foes, 50% damage reduction, adds light and dark elements to attack for 3 turns & adds light and dark barrier (4,000 HP in total) UBB: Revertere in vacuum 22 combo massive light and dark attacks on all foes, reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns, great probability of raising allies from KO & adds light barrier (15000 HP) SP Enhancement # 30% HP and ATK = 10 SP # +10% of HP and ATK (must unlock 30% HP and ATK) = 10 SP # Adds remove status ailments = 40 SP # Boosts damage reduction effect on UBB from 2 to 3 turns = 40 SP # Adds ATK boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (150% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances ATK boost for 3 turns effect added (must unlock Adds ATK boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB) (+15% boost, 165% boost total) = 20 SP # Add critical damage reduction boost = 30 SP # Add negate status ailments for SBB = 30 SP ----------------------------------- Well, My english is not that good but I hope you guys could give me some opinion about him and what to change about him. Edit 1: Change the elemental damage reduction to 15% on 7 stars form and remove the percentage of chance to activate it Category:Blog posts